The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chamelaucium, botanically of hybrid origin. The new cultivar will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Moonlight Delight’. ‘Moonlight Delight’ is a new cultivar of waxflower, an evergreen shrub grown for use as a landscape plant and is particularly suited for cut flower use.
The Inventor discovered the new cultivar of Chamelaucium in August of 2004 as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Chamelaucium ‘Stefan's Delight’ (not patented) in a field plot at a nursery in Coorow, Australia.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor by stem cuttings in Coorow, Australia in 2004. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.